


Trapped in a Web

by pervycricket



Series: Dark Marvel [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Peter Parker, Topping from the Bottom, dominant peter parker, no beta we die like men, no y/n, slight Fear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervycricket/pseuds/pervycricket
Summary: You wake terrified and completely helpless in a silky web as a shadowy figure creeps forward.





	Trapped in a Web

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to write this for awhile now and here it finally is. I wanted to write male reader/Peter and I feel happy to have finally done so. It's a little darker, but that's what I've been trying to do with my fics.

You feel like your floating on the gentle waves of a lake. Rocking in minute ways as the gentle current moves you. It is unusual for you to feel like this when waking, but it is rather relaxing. You think you must have woken up early since you don’t feel the heat of the sun on your face or even see prickles of light through your eyelids. You sigh and try to think of what you were doing before bed. All you could remember was going out on that nice, but rather boring date with a guy from your class. He was nice but seemed way too uneasy for the date to really be enjoyable and bailed quickly. You were disappointed, but you ended up seeing Peter and complained a little about your date to him. Peter grabs the two of you some drinks to help cheer you up a little. He was rather adamant about paying and handed you your drink with a sweet smile. The two of you decided it was a nice night and went to relax a little on the roof of his apartment complex and then…

You try to move, but your arms for some reason refused to budge. You try again and still nothing. The gentle rocking stops. You hear nothing but the ambient sounds of nightlife in the city. You cease squirming and relax again, too tired to really bother. You hear a soft exhale after a minute and the rocking continues. Unease crawling up your spine as you reluctantly peak them open. You look down at your body, your legs comfortable apart, but your ankles are wrapped in silky webbing. You twitch your arms and they are stuck by your wrists at your sides. You blink, now panicking, and look up to see a shadowy form crawling over to you. Their body balancing on strands webbing surrounding you. As they inch closer, your body panicking as the webs tug on your skin. He inches closer and your stomach drops as you feel the web dip down as the tension builds in each strand to support the two of you. They take a deep breathe just inches from your quivering form. Your cock twitches as you start to breath faster.

Your scream is cut off by their hand. Tears spring to your eyes as you try to bulk away from their warm touch. Their face lowers closer and you can see it’s Peter Parker in the pale moonlight. Peter rest a hand on your arm and rubs soothingly.

“Hey, hey, You’re okay handsome. Don’t freak out. I would never hurt you.” Peter gives you a gentle look that only makes you struggle harder.

“I know you’re scared, but I- I didn’t know where else to take you to give us some privacy. We are really high up now and I don’t think you want to fall. I’ll catch you, but I know how scary it can be free-falling. So, try not to move too much, the webbing should hold, but just in case. I wouldn’t recommend risking it.” He gives you a warning look. He’s never been one to threaten others so calmly and this entire scenario seems wrong.

You tilt your head and freeze in fear, not noticing as Peter takes his hand off your mouth. You’re about 4 stories in the air, overlooking an industrial part of town. You can only see the thin webbing shimmering in the moonlight and your eyes follow its path to see it attached to a large abandoned building. You blood pumping in your ears as you restrain the urge to move and a pathetic whine leaves your mouth. Peter looks enraptured at the sound and blushes.

“I know this is really- really weird, but I just…I want you to be mine. Not theirs. I’ve been...trying to court you and I just I thought you were responding really well and I just- I saw you with that guy and I wanted to kill him. I wanted to break him, so I had to scare him away before I actually did hurt him. You’re so sweet and handsome and I want you. And just- Tying you up like this and taking you somewhere out of sight…It feels right.” He looks away from your eyes embarrassed. It could have been cute if he wasn’t just talking about murdering your date and kidnapping you.

Peter moves himself lower, so his crotch meets yours. You blush as your cock twitches in response when you feel him hard against you. You resist the primal urge to buck up into him. He whimpers and leans down and tries to kiss you. You bite him on the lips, betrayal and anger rolling around in your insides. You feel somewhat appeased as blood wells in his small wounds, but it fades fast. He licks his lips holds your face in his hand. He has an angry look on his face when grabs your chin harshly. His warm breath against your face as he speaks angrily.

“I kind of deserved it, but don’t do that again.”

His harsh words leave you breathless. You can’t help how your cock springs to life as you shiver. He looks surprised at your sudden interest and grinds into you harder. Peter seems pleased at the way you struggle against your bonds. A dark look crosses his face. He doesn’t look like the Peter you know.

“Is that what gets you off? Do I need to be a little mean to you? Or do I need to just hurt you?”

You look away ashamed. Not answering out of some resemblance of defiance.

He laughs softly and runs a gentle hand across your heaving chest before traveling lower.

“You are at my mercy, so no one would blame you if you took some enjoyment out of it, would they?”

He brushes his hand against the sensitive skin across your navel and travels lower to unbutton your jeans. He pauses and simply starts to trace the sensitive skin on your stomach. He lets his nails dig in a little leaving red marks across your stomach before relieving the pressure. Peter lowers himself, so his chest is lying on your upper thighs and peppers kisses down your stomach back to your navel. Your breath hitches as he playfully tugs your jeans.

“I can’t really get these fully off unless I release your legs, so the pants just have to stay on but that’s fine. I can do plenty of other things with you. I knew you wouldn’t have prepped for sex, so I’ll just have to wait to penetrate you next time.” He flashes you a feral grin.

Peter unzips your pants and your cock springs out hot against the cool night air. He lets out a soft coo making you shiver. He gives you a coy look and gives your cock little kitten licks on the head. You grit your teeth and restrain a moan. He licks a long stripe from the base to the tip leaving a trail of saliva on your dick before pulling back. You groan at his mischievous look. Peter takes you in his hand and slowly jacks you off.

“I want to hear you beg for me. I don’t care if it takes all night or even tomorrow, I’ve been wanting to test these webs and see how long they’ll last under some tension. So, if you don’t want to fall I think you should go ahead and say something. Just to speed things up a little.”

“You assh-”, He squeezes you a little harder and pleasure borders on pain, “Fuuck.”

“Don’t misbehave or I’ll leave you here just like this until the webbing starts to dissolve.”

He gives the webbing a small tug and the two of you bounce softly. You dig your nails into your palms and flinch.

Peter wipes a bead of precum away from the head and grins. His hand felt like heaven on your cock. You inhale. You feel like your head is swimming in a concoction of pheromones.

“Why don’t you just swallow your pride and _tell me what you want_.”

You visibly swallow.

“I-I want…suck me.” You say it reluctantly.

“What was that? A full sentence please and ask nicely.” He purrs.

“I want your mouth on my cock. Please.” You growl.

“That wasn’t so hard was it. Now be a good boy and stay still.” Peter blows warm air on your cock making you jolt.

Peter wastes no time to engulf the head of your cock in his wet and warm mouth. You groan and let your head fall back as you feel his tongue swirling. Wet, obscene sounds come from his mouth as he swallows your cock whole and you curl your toes in response. Your eyes meet his intense look and you pant open-mouthed as he sucks you off. You groan at the intense stare of his just daring you to try and thrust in his mouth. You can feel yourself on the edge of coming when he moves his mouth off you with a loud wet pop. He wipes his mouth and grins as you try to calm yourself down. Shuffling his pants and underwear and throwing it to the side, he straddles you once more with his large cock on top of yours. He scoots up and the movement causes delicious friction leaving you gasping once more. His fingers hovering near your mouth as he forces your jaw still.

“Now suck and be docile.”

You meekly give his index and middle finger gentle laps which makes him sigh in annoyance. He shoves his fingers in your mouth and practically makes you choke.

“Hurry up now, I can be pretty impatient.”

You quickly seal your mouth around his fingers and coat it in saliva until it starts to drip down his hand. He pulls his fingers away and shuffles back, so you can have a clear view of him fingering himself. His hole gives easily as he shoves his two fingers in.

“I’m lucky you slept so soundly when I prepped myself. I can’t wait to work you open with my fingers next time.”

He lets a third finger in and works himself open before taking them out and straddling you once more.

“Better start before all that saliva dries.” He grunts.

Peter’s hands grasp and angles your cock, so he can slide down. Your whole-body clenches as it’s suddenly in his warm, tight channel. Spit dribbles down your chin and you let yourself enjoy the feeling of being inside him. He moans and places a hand on your chest for balance. He pants for a moment and then you feel him move. His spare hand tugging on his cock to the rhythm of his own rocking. Your stomach dips once more as the whole web rocks with him. You let out a squeak in fear. You feel lightheaded as your cock pulses harder.

“You really are cute.” He coos in your ear.

Pressure builds, and you can feel your balls twitching in anticipation. He doesn’t correct you as you thrust eagerly in his greedy hole. You can’t find purchase on the webs and can only thrust shallowly as he moves. Your bleary eyes look up and you think his mouth open in pleasure is one of the most beautiful things you’ve ever seen. His hair matted to his forehead and his lithe body dripping as he rides your cock. His own cock leaking as he bounced up and down. He lets out a high-pitched moan and his head falls back. He fists his cock almost desperately and his brow tensing as pleasure overwhelms him. 

“C-Cum inside me now. Right now.” The order holds little bite as he pants helplessly.

You obey his command wordlessly. You yelp when he suddenly tenses on your softening cock making you weakly struggle against him. Ropes of hot cum hits your stomach and chest and he stills himself. His sweaty body panting over yours for ages until he finally moves up with a soft groan. Your sensitive cock falls out of him and you go boneless against your bonds. You feel delirious for some reason, his musky scent intoxicating. He falls on top of you until his panting slows to a stop. Laying gentle kisses on your chest and face you close your eyes and wonder if this is all just some sick nightmare.

Peter throws his pants on and looks at you with tender affection in his eyes. You can’t bring yourself to send him a glare. He rips you from the webbing and holds your tired, limp body in his arms. All you can do is lean against his shoulder and look up at him lazily.

“I’ll go ahead and take you back to my place sweetheart. You can use the time to get there to rest a bit. We can have some more fun there, I promise.” Peter grins ear to ear.

As you close your eyes you see shiny black material crawling up Peter's face and down his arms. You vaguely recognize it as it forms the pattern of a spider on his chest, but hardly have the energy to register what it means as you pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that some male spiders tie up their chosen partner before mating to lessen the risk of being eaten?


End file.
